


Web of innocent lies

by orangefish19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I don't really like writing angst, Mostly Fluff, but there might be a little, but they are friends, mentions of past James and Lena relationship, no matter how much of a SuperCorp hoe I am, there might be some SuperCorp, this is going to be a ReignCorp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefish19/pseuds/orangefish19
Summary: “You did what now?” The broccoli in Sam’s fork falls back into her plate.“I told her we were dating because she wouldn’t stop asking questions about my break up with James, and that would lead to questions about secret identities and I want her to tell me her secret when she’s ready, not because I forced her to.”The one in which Lena really can't afford to lose Kara as a friend, so she makes some questionable decisions until Kara is ready to tell her the big Supergirl secret. It involves Lena and Sam fake dating for some reason. Sam doesn't fully comprehend, but goes along with it anyway.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I writing yet another fake dating fic. This time ReignCorp because their chemistry in the few scenes I saw on youtube was out of this world, because I haven't watched a single episode of season 3. So I apologize in advance for canon innacurities. In this story Reign and Sam were successfully separeted and now Sam is trying to come to terms with what Reign did. Lena is a little insecure about her friendship with Kara, so she comes up with a few lies. The truth will come out at some point.

Lena is running late for her lunch date with Kara.

She wouldn’t have been running late if she hadn’t accepted that last minute phone call from one of her investors in Gotham, but the moment Jess informed her that Mister Carlson was on the line she hurried to answer the phone. Not because their business was of utmost importance to L-Corp, but because she was grasping at any opportunity to validly avoid Kara at the moment.

It’s not that she didn’t want to see Kara, on the contrary, she misses her dearly, but Kara had become very inquisitive lately about her recent break up with James and Lena _really_ didn’t want to explain to Kara the real reason they had parted ways. Kara, of course, had been worried for Lena and wanted to be there for her, but she was also James friend and right now her friend was acting as a mediator, which Lena really didn’t appreciate.

The truth is that after joining the DEO to help deal with the worldkillers, Lena had seen Guardian in action up close and it hadn’t taken her long to figure out who exactly was behind the costume, much like it hadn’t taken her much to figure out Supergirl’s secret identity. Lena had been shocked with the realization. All it took was a pair glasses and a ponytail. At least James had the decency of covering his face with a mask. 

Lena confronted James about his secret activities as a hero, but he denied the whole thing. Best case scenario because he wanted to protect her from the danger of knowing his identity and worst case because he still didn’t trust her due to her last name. Considering the amount of murder attempts she had been dealing with lately that had nothing to do with the Guardian, Lena was more inclined to believe the later.

She didn’t force a confession out of him, but she also made it very clear that she didn’t believe for a second that he was telling the truth. Lena broke up with him that day and their relationship had been nothing but professional ever since. James chose his secret and she respected his decision, but she couldn’t keep a relationship with someone who didn’t trust her.

Lena was aware that her predicament with Kara was very similar, but there was one important difference between the two.

Lena was sure Kara trusted her.

Her friend had proven time and time again of her faith in the young CEO, so Lena was patiently waiting for Kara to reveal her secret in her own time. Because although she cared for James and their break up had hurt, Lena loved Kara and couldn’t imagine a future without her.

And that’s why she was entering an Italian restaurant near L-Corp almost thirty minutes late to find Kara sitting by herself, intently staring at her phone and bouncing her crossed leg in an anxious gesture until her movements halted, and Kara looked up to find Lena already looking at her as if Kara sensed her presence, which Lena admitted to herself was very possible considering her friend’s powers. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry for being late after cancelling on you so many times.” Lena rapidly approaches the table after being noticed and Kara stands, opening her arms for a hug. Lena promptly accepts the gesture.

“It’s ok, Lena. I know you’ve been busy after taking over L-Corp again.” The blonde woman has a kind smile that shows she completely understands the reason for the three-week avoidance on Lena’s part. _Kara doesn’t have the slightest clue_. “How is Sam by the way? She got sick right?”

Right, Lena knows that Kara knows who Reign is because she is Supergirl and Kara knows that Lena knows it because they worked in the DEO together, but reporter Kara isn’t supposed to have access to that kind of classified information, so Kara plays dumb.

Lena feels a headache coming.

That’s part of the reason she had avoided Kara this last few weeks. The CEO thinks briefly about putting an end to this charade, but she gives Kara the benefit of the doubt for now. Even if she doesn’t quite understand why Kara would hesitate in telling her the truth.

“She’s recovering.” Lena offers. That isn’t a lie since Sam _has_ been recovering from the fact that she killed people when Reign took over. Lena successfully convinced her CFO to spend some time off from work just to be with her daughter and Lena was glad she took her pleading, because she is sure that if it wasn’t for Ruby, Sam would be in a much darker place right now.

“I’m glad.” Kara offers with a sincere smile. “How about you? How are things with James?” And that’s the other part of the reason why Lena had been avoiding Kara. How could she explain to her friend that she had broken things off with James because of his secret without confronting Kara about hers?

“We are being cordial towards one another since we are co-workers.” Lena suspects James didn’t tell Kara about the secret reveal, otherwise she wouldn’t be asking so many questions. There’s been _a lot_ of unanswered texts with Kara’s enquires. Lena wonders why he didn’t say anything.

Before Lena can respond, the waiter interrupts their conversation and they place their orders. Lena’s peace lasts very little, though.

“You didn’t tell me why you two broke up.” Kara asks gently after the man left.

“We wanted different things.” Lena hopes Kara will accept her generic explanation for what it is.

She doesn’t.

“Lena…” Kara urges with an exasperated sigh.

Lena tries to think of a better excuse, one that Kara will be satisfied with and hopefully stop with the questioning. But, before she can say anything, Kara keeps talking.

“Do you have feeling for someone else?” Kara asks with an expression that Lena can’t quite read.

“I didn’t cheat on James.” Lena has no idea why Kara would suggest this, and she is honestly a little hurt.

Kara’s eyes widen at the implication of her words. “Oh my God, Lena. No! No, that’s not what I meant. Please, I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t. It’s just that I noticed…”

Lena is just confused now. “Noticed…?”

“It’s nothing.” That’s all Kara says, which does little to decrease her confusion.

“What is it, Kara?” Lena reaches for Kara’s hand over the table and the girl of steel lets out a tiny gasp that if Lena wasn’t paying attention, she wouldn’t have noticed. She keeps the touch still until Kara looks at her, giving the hand a squeeze when their eyes meet to encourage her friend to keep talking.

“It’s just that I’ve noticed you and Sam.”

“Sam?” The confusion is even bigger than before.  

“Yes, Sam. I noticed the way you two interacted in the past and I just assume you’ve been helping her… get better. That’s why you’ve been so busy, right?”

The only time Lena remembers treating Sam any different was when she was trying to find a way to separate her from Reign. She had been desperate to help her friend and Supergirl had witnessed all her pleas and right down threats to the DEO in order to guarantee Sam’s safety while dealing with Reign. Human Kara Danvers was not supposed to know that though, because technically she wasn’t there. Lena lets this little detail slide for now, because Kara keeps talking.

“The way you looked at her...” most likely concern, Lena is sure. “There was something.”

“Something like…” Lena is still trying to comprehend the situation when her cell phone starts vibrating and Sam’s photo appears on the screen. Kara gives her a look like that is irrefutable proof of her point. As if friends don’t call one another.

Lena takes the call, more out of concern for Sam than from Kara’s look of defiance.

“ _Hey, Lena. Are we still on for dinner tonight?_ ” Comes from the other side of the line.

“Hi, Sam. Yes, dinner at my apartment. Is Ruby coming as well?” Kara’s gaze is fixed on Lena’s phone and it occurs to her that Kara might be listening in on their conversation.

Rude.

“ _No, she has a sleepover tonight. It seems it’s only the two of us_.” Sam uses a teasing tone, but Lena is sure Kara is interpreting this as a flirty one by the light blush that just adorns the blonde’s cheeks. “ _You’re going to cook for me, right? You promised_.” Kara has her mouth slightly open now, and really, she is not subtle. How hasn’t Lena noticed her secret before is beyond her. Maybe this situation can distract Kara from the James interrogation. 

“I always keep my promises.” She lowers her voice, just as an experiment to see how this situation is going to play out.

“ _That you do. See you tonight. Love you_.” In Lena’s defense, they _had_ become closer in these last three weeks. Lena loved Sam and Ruby, that was just a fact, so she told them just that. They also treated her with the same sentimentality. It had become a habit every time they said goodbye. _Love you_. But Kara didn’t know that, because Lena had been avoiding Kara.

“See you tonight”. Lena finished the call and looked expectantly at Kara.

“Tell me everything about you two.” Kara put her elbows on the table and holds her face with both hands, a look of open interest directed at Lena.

Lena opens her mouth to deny the situation, but something occurs to her. If Lena confirms Kara’s suspicions, the focus of the conversation would no longer be on her past relationship with James and the reason they broke up. She wouldn’t have to worry about Kara’s secret. She would have to lie a little bit, yes, but Kara couldn’t be mad at her for that. That would be very hypocritical of her. So, Lena goes for it. “Ok, you’re right. We are dating. But that happened _after_ James.”

“I believe you.” Kara puts both hands up for good measure.

“It’s still new, there’s not a lot to tell.”

“Are you happy?” Kara asks, and Lena’s heart flutters because Kara is so genuine, so loving. She really cares if Lena is happy and that’s why she is waiting. Waiting for Kara to tell her. Lena knows she will.

And truly, Lena is happy. She has found friendship with Kara and Sam, Kara’s friends are starting to warm up to her, and there is Ruby. She loves that girl. “I am”. She isn’t lying about that.

Kara seems satisfied with her answer.

Their food arrives, and Kara gives 100% of her attention to the meal in front of her. Lena doesn’t mind, it’s endearing.

They keep small talk during the rest of lunch, Kara telling her about her latest articles and Lena recounting her zoo visit with Ruby and Sam.

“I was just distracted looking at the flowers and then a snake came out from behind them out of nowhere. I didn’t yell, but I jumped away from the glass so fast and poor Sam was behind me with an ice cream cone.” Lena laughs remembering the scene. “We both ended up on the floor, ice cream all over my hair, it was tragic.”

Kara is laughing too. “Oh, no. Perfectly good ice cream gone to waste.”

“Right, that’s the tragic part. Not my sticky hair smelling like vanilla in the middle of a zoo. There were birds there, Kara. _There were bears_.”

“Were you attacked by a bear?”

“I wasn’t, but that’s only because Sam rushed me into a bathroom to help wash the ice cream off my hair.”

Kara’s smile fades, but that could be because she just finished her lasagna.

“You and Sam make a good pair.” Kara smiles again, but it’s less joyous.

And really, why did Lena lie? She’s already regretting it, but that’s still better than talking about James. She’ll just stage a brake up with Sam in a day or two. No hard feelings, she’ll just tell Kara they are better off as friends.

“You know, Alex mentioned Ruby just yesterday. She misses her, but she’s been trying to give Sam space to recover… from her illness.” Kara adjusts her glasses in a nervous habit. “Maybe we could hang out, all five of us. What do you think?”

Lena hadn’t been expecting that, but Ruby had mentioned Alex during dinner last week. The girl also missed the DEO agent. “I’ll have to talk to Sam about this, but I’ll give you an answer soon.”

“Thank you.”

Just then Lena’s phone vibrated again, now with a message from Jess.

“It appears duty calls.” Lena said with an apologetic face. She had enjoyed lunch with her friend. She vowed to not ignore Kara anymore, no matter how hard their conversations had to be from now on.

“I missed you, I was glad when you accepted my invitation for lunch.” Kara said with big eyes that almost prompted Lena to give the girl a hug. She resisted the urge.

“I missed you, too.”

“Call me with news about dinner.” They both stood up and this time Lena gave her a hug. 

“Will do.” Lena gave her one last squeeze before letting go and leaving the restaurant.

Kara watched her go until Lena reached the L-Corp building.

A police siren in the distance alerting her that duty also called for Supergirl.

 

*

*

 

“You did what now?” The broccoli in Sam’s fork falls back into her plate.

“I told her we were dating because she wouldn’t stop asking questions about my break up with James, and that would lead to questions about secret identities and I want her to tell me her secret when she’s ready, not because I forced her to.”

“That’s just insane, Lena. You shouldn’t feel like it’s your responsibility to keep her secret. She’s you friend, she should tell you the truth. _She_ should feel bad for not telling you, not the other way around.” Sam takes a sip of wine to help her process what exactly Lena is telling her. “And why did you tell her we were dating?”

“I panicked, ok? Not one of my brightest moments.” Lena drinks her whole glass of wine in one go.

“Hey, slow down. Tell me the rest of the story.”

“Kara is really important to me, ok? I don’t know why she is lying to me about her secret identity, but I’m sure it’s not because of my last name and that is so refreshing. I want her to tell me in her own terms.”

“I understand that, I really do. But I’m sure you could’ve talked about James without telling her you know her secret.”

“The thing is. I don’t know if Kara Danvers is supposed to know about Guardian. Supergirl, sure. But what about human Kara? I would be outing James to her. What if Kara thinks I can’t be trusted with her secret identity because the first thing I did after discovering James secret was outing him to someone.”

“This is so messed up, but I kind of understand your point. Though, isn’t she going to be mad that you already knew her secret when she eventually tells you the truth?”

“She doesn’t really have the right to me mad. She’s lying to me.”

“So are you now.”

“So, everyone is lying. That’s a great basis for a healthy relationship.” Lena says rolling her eyes. She needs more wine.

“And on top of that, you told her we are dating.” Sam blushes at the prospect. She would be lying if she said she never thought about Lena like that. Who wouldn’t? She’s only human. At least she is now.

“Well, you were the safest choice because you already know her secret and you know why I’m lying.”

 _Ouch_.

“Besides, we are believable as a couple. We’ve known each other for a long time, we care for one another and we work together. One thing led to another and now we are dating. Simple like that.”

Sam just stares at Lena. Hoping that sense is going to come to her at any moment now. It doesn’t. Lena just keep drinking.

“Considering that was never my point,” Sam stands up and swiftly moves the bottle back to the fridge, “telling Kara we are in a relationship is not going to stop her from asking about your break up with James. You only successfully distracted her.”

“And that’s why we are going to break up amicably after our dinner with her and Alex, so only one of us will still be lying.”

Sam narrows her eyes at Lena. “The other will just be omitting she’s aware of all the lying?”

“Precisely, I’m glad you agree.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything.” Sam starts washing the dishes and Lena stands up to help.

“Please, Sam. It’ll be just like girl’s night, only there’ll be a little bit of hand-holding this time. Besides, Ruby misses Alex.”

“It’s not fair to use Ruby like that, Lena.”

“You miss her too, I saw it when Ruby asked about Alex.”

“Fine! One night. Then we’ll tragically brake up.”

“Amicably.” Lena gave her a shit-eating grin.

Sam sighed. “We’ll tell Ruby the truth, I’m not lying to my daughter.”

“Thank you, Sam!” Lena gives her a hug, her hands soaking Sam’s shirt with the sink water.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam tell Ruby the plan.

“I understood what you are going to do, but I don’t understand why.” Ruby was sat in front of Lena and Sam, looking between the two with a crinkle between her eyes.

“We could explain it again, but I don’t think it would make much more sense a second time around.” Sam had a crinkle of her own. “Would you feel uncomfortable pretending that Lena and I are in a relationship?”  

“No, of course not. I’m not homophobic, mom.” Ruby says with an annoyed glare. “It’s just that pretending to date someone just to avoid questions about a break up seems a bit excessive.”

Sam snorts at that, earning a death stare from Lena that no longer has an effect on her at this point in their friendship. “That’s a valid point, Ruby.” The eyeroll that follows just amuses her even more. “But I promised to help Lena with this.”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to lie to our friends, Ruby. It was a bad idea anyway.” Lena admits reluctantly.

“No, I’m gonna do it. I just wanted to understand, because I’m pretty sure there are some things you two are not telling me.”

Sam was proud of her daughter’s perception, but was afraid of giving away Kara’s secret identity while trying to explain Lena’s lack of common sense in the last 24 hours.

“I don’t think they are going to ask you anything, but I didn’t want to lie to you when you saw us acting like a couple.” Sam reassures her daughter while picking up a cushion from the couch.

While Ruby is dying to know more, it’s clear her mother is reluctant about telling her the whole story. She must have a good reason because she usually tells Ruby everything.

Then there’s Lena. Who, in her experience, always acts logically.

Ruby decides to indulge them. Just because there’s nothing more interesting going on in her life right now.

“It’s cool, mom. When is this dinner, anyway? I miss Alex and Kara.”

“I have to confirm with Kara, but I was thinking we could go out to dinner. What do you think?” Lena asked the Arias.

“Can we go to that new pizza place that opened just last week?” Ruby’s eyes were already sparkling with excitement. Sam and Lena never really stood a chance in the matter.

They still looked at one another for confirmation, though. “Sure, I’ll just text Kara.” Lena said after a nod of confirmation from Sam.

“Nice!” Ruby stood up with the full intention of reading another chapter of her book before bed. “Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, Lena.” She gave each a kiss on the cheek and left them alone in the living room.

“You better go to sleep, Ruby. You have soccer practice early tomorrow.” Sam yelled after her retreating daughter.

“I know, mom.” Ruby left the room with a sigh. Maybe she would have time to read between classes tomorrow.

“Why do you want to go out? Why not have dinner in one of our apartments?” Sam questioned Lena while hugging the cushion to herself.

“We’ll be in public, even if they get alone with you it’s less likely they will ask about Reign. I know you’re still not ready to have that conversation with them.” Lena took Sam’s hand when her friend wouldn’t look at her.  

Sam finally looked up when Lena didn’t let go of the touch, “I’m glad you’re looking out for me Lena, but I’ll have to talk to them about it at some point. I can’t hide from what Reign did forever.”

“It wasn’t your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that for you to believe me?”

Lena squeezed her hand almost painfully.

“Until I stop feeling guilty.” Sam didn’t think that would happen any time soon.

“Sam…”

“I know. I know that it wasn’t me who killed those people, but the recordings keep playing in my head. I almost killed Supergirl.”

“It’s my fault. I showed you the footage.” Lena goes to remove her hand, but Sam strengthens the touch.

“I would have seen them anyway. You were only trying to help me.”

“I wish things were different. You didn’t deserve what happened to you, Sam.”

“It’s over now. You found a way to destroy Reign and save me.”

Lena released one of her hands to capture a tear that was rolling down Sam’s face. Lena took a deep breath.

“I want you to know you’ll always have me to talk, but I think maybe you should see someone, a professional. Someone who could actually help you cope with what happened when Reign took over.”

“Only if you promise to see one too. I swear you experience trauma almost on a daily basis.”

They were both laughing now.

“Deal.”

 

*

*

 

“So, what’s gonna be our backstory?” Sam asked after they had been working for the last hour in Lena’s office.

She had decided to go into work with Lena to familiarize herself once again with L-Corp. Not much had changed while she was away, so her mind started to wonder about the upcoming dinner that would take place later that day.

“We know each other and work together. One day I asked you out. You accepted. The end.” Lena said without taking her eye off her computer.

After hearing Lena's answer, Sam let out a little chuckle that picked Lena’s interest more than the budget she had been working on. “What’s funny?”

“That you think it’s believable that you asked me out.”

“Why not? I’ve asked plenty of people out.”

“Now Lena, I’ve known you for years and that’s simply not true.”

“Of course it is…”

You never asked Kara out.” There was a tone of defiance to Sam's statement.

“We go out all the time.”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it. Those were all friendly outings. Why have you never asked her on a date?”

Lena sighed, they’ve had this conversation before. Numerous times. If Lena didn’t know any better she would think that Sam was jealous of Kara. But she did know better, so she answered her friend like she always did. “Because Kara is my friend, hence the _friendly outing_ like you put it.”

Sam would get Lena to admit her crush on Kara one of these days, patience was a virtue after all. “Anyway, this still doesn’t eraser the fact that _I_ would be the one to ask you out.”

“Fine. As you wish. You asked me out. May I go back to work?”

“Yes. For now.” Small victories.

They worked for the rest of the afternoon, until Ruby promptly entered their shared office to pick them up for dinner.

“Hey sweetie, how was school?”

“I think I did well on my math test.”

Ruby gave each adult a hug, not even Jess escaped.

“I told you math was not scary.” Lena saved her work for the day to give the girl her full attention.

“That’s because you kept explaining it to me in different ways until I understood, sometimes things are too fast in school.” Ruby said with a small voice.

“That’s completely fine because you’re learning, and when you have questions you can always ask for help.” Lena stood from her desk to give the girl a kiss on the temple.

Lena caught Sam's eyes on them, an expression that was usually reserved for Ruby when she was proud of her daughter was being directed at Lena and the CEO felt a warm feeling in her chest.

“Are you finished with work?” Lena’s voice came out a little higher than usual.

“Yes, and I’m starving”.

“Let’s go, then. Have a good evening, Jess.”

“Enjoy you date.” Jess gave her a wink before leaving the office.

_A wink._

“By Jess!” Sam and Ruby said at the same time while living the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care how many secretaries Lena has, Jess will always be the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is just a well of insecurities now, but she will eventually gain enough confidence to see herself as a worthy friend without resorting to lies in the future.


End file.
